Dramione
by xKtynx
Summary: Hermione Granger is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts and she has been crowned Head Girl. Draco Malfoy, also entering his seventh year at Hogwarts was also crowned Head Boy… Full summary inside.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: This FF contains graphic content. If you are not of age, please refrain yourself from reading any further. Thankyou.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful Potter Queen nicknamed J.K. Rowling has this happy power. The only thing I _do_ own is possibly the plot.

Summary- Hermione Granger is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts and she has been crowned Head Girl. Draco Malfoy, also entering his seventh year at Hogwarts was also crowned Head Boy. The first couple of weeks at Hogwarts go pretty smooth, but what happens when the two rivals land themselves in detentions for the rest of the year?

Dramione 

Hermione Granger skillfully appeared in an Alley off the main streets of Diagon Alley. She had just apparated. A skill many students her age would have immediately misused. She was meeting Harry and the Weasleys in the Leaky Cauldron at noon. She looked at her watch. It was barely ten.

Head held high, Hermione walked out of the gloomy alley and into the bustling streets. She pulled her list of books from her bag as she walked towards Flourish and Blotts. As she entered the shop and a tiny bell somewhere in the shop jingled causing the shop owner to look up and smile. Hermione politely returned the gesture.

She looked down at her list and wasn't surprised to find A Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 at the top of the list. She automatically made her way to a bookcase at the back of the room and swiftly picked up the book. She glanced at her list again. Only 4 more books were on the list.

That's odd… Normally we have at least 6 books… 

Hermione decided to ignore the shortness of book required. Maybe they would be reusing some of their old books, or maybe they would be doing hands on only work it some of the classes. She shrugged. It wasn't really a big deal.

Quickly collecting the remaining books and picking out one for her free time, Hermione headed up to the counter. She stacked the books and waited patiently for the cashier to ring them up. The cashier smiled at her again as she told her the total.

"That will be 14 galleons and 5 sickles." The cashier said, waiting for the fee expectantly.

She searched her moneybag, fingering around for the galleons and sickles. Luckily she had enough, but if she wanted spending money for Hogsmeade, she was going to have to ask for more. Hermione cringed. Her family was a bit low on money at the time. Her father had recently spent a good deal of money on a new car. He insisted that he needed it for company errands.

"Hermione, we'll do alright on money. Do you think your mother and I work for nothing?" her father asked, his voice rising.

"_What's wrong with Doris?" Hermione had asked, referring to their current car._

_Her father ignored her and rambled on._

"_If you think that you're going to be made fun of for being low on money at school, don't. Buying a new car is not going to get us down, do you hear me?"_

_Hermione sighed. Truth be told, she knew that her father was lying, she just didn't feel up to the argument._

"_Yes, dad, I hear you."_

"_Good. Now, tomorrow Acacia and I will be heading to the dealership to buy a new car. Would you like to come?"_

_She shook her head. She would rather stay home and work on her schoolwork._

"_Alright. When we come home, you're coming to dinner with us in our grand new car."_

"_What's wrong with Doris." Hermione repeated._

_Her father had sighed. "Honey, Doris is a great car, there is no doubt about that, but she is getting old and high on miles. A car like that could get me into serious trouble if it failed on a work delivery, and if that happened, I could lose my job. Now, we don't want that to happen, right?"_

"_Right." She had replied._

Hermione loved her father and mother very much, and she understood that a new car would be better for business, but why did it have to be **brand **new. If they had just looked a little harder, they would have surely found something suitable.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice when she walked right past Harry and Ron.

"Isn't that Hermione?" Harry asked, standing up from their bench outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron stood up too to look over the crowd. He sighed, "Yeah, that's her. But what the bloody hell is she doing? Didn't she see us wave?"

"I suppose not…" Harry sighed also. "'C'mon, lets go get her."

Harry and Ron quickly made their way through the thick crowd, trying to reach Hermione before she did something too clumsy. She was obviously deep in thought.

Ergh. I don't see why he always gets his way. Just because he's the man of the house shouldn't mean he should get treated like a king.

"Hermione… Hermione…" 

_See? He's even intruding my thoughts!_

She was about to further curse her father when she was brought out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her shoulder. Reflexes taking over she raised a hand to strike the person holding onto her shoulder but she stopped herself as she caught a glimpse of the person in front of her.

"Harry! Oh! I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else! How long have you been trying to get my attention?" she asked. She barely suppressed a blush that was slowly creeping up onto her face.

She was answered by Ron's sarcastic look.

"Oh, only an hour or two."

Instinctively she looked down at her watch. It was only half past ten. She looked back up at Ron, glaring.

Her glare quickly disappeared as she found her two friends grinning sheepishly at her. She smiled and pulled the two into a group hug.

As she slowly pulled away she realized that they were there early.

"What are you doing here so soon?"

Suddenly Ron's face darkened. Harry quickly covered for him.

"Erm, Percy came to visit this morning. It wasn't very pretty so Mr. Weasley thought that it would be better if we came here." He explained.

She nodded. Percy wasn't a safe topic to talk about around Ron.

"So… Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"She's off somewhere with her friends." Ron answered immediately through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so lets get our rooms, shall we?"

Harry nodded and Ron didn't respond. She hoped he wouldn't be like this all day…

When they reached the counter Harry asked for three rooms and he paid for all three before either of them could get out their money. When they were upstairs in Harry's room, Hermione and Ron started to question his motive for paying for their rooms.

"Thanks mate, that's mighty nice of you, but can I ask why?" Ron asked.

And Hermione was practically protesting. "Harry? What was that for? You need to save your money! That fortune of yours won't last forever, you know! I don't mind if you pay for Ron's, but you're not getting away with paying for mine!" With that she tried shoving a handful of sickles and knuts into his hand.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a minute you two… Did it ever occur to you that I might be insulted by being asked for a _reason_ for simply being nice?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione didn't catch the sarcasm and immediately frowned and started to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry… If you really, erm, want to pay for my room, I wouldn't mind…"

Ron grinned as Hermione stared at the floor, trying to hide her heated face.

"Now Hermione since Harry is in the giving mood, why don't you see if he'll buy you a new set of Quidditch Robes? I'm sure you're in dire need of them, right Hermione?" Ron continued grinning as he lightly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Now Ronald why on Earth would I need Quidditch robes? I'm not even on the team! And you know good and well that I hate flying on brooms-" Hermione quickly caught herself and felt her lips turning up into a smile and she felt her stomach tickle with laughter.

Yes, tomorrow would be a great start to a wonderful seventh year.

-

Draco Malfoy arrogantly stood in front of his wardrobe mirror, readying himself for the events that would take place later that evening. He straightened his robes and looked back to the mirror.

"Damn it," he cursed quietly.

Slowly he reached up towards his hair and pulled a lone strand back behind his ear. It seemed that that strand of hair was going to prove difficult tonight at the ceremony.

"Well you look slick, where are you headed?" his mirror commented girlishly.

Draco sighed. Ever since his father had replaced his old mirror, just getting dressed seemed like a task.

"Its none of your business where I'm going," he responded, once again trying to tame the single strand of hair.

"Well, if that's how you're going to act, I'm not going to bother giving you tips anymore. Hmph." And with that, his mirror went silent.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. Finally he could dress _without_ having to argue.

He turned around and examined his cloak from the back. He then started to pull up his hood.

"Oh dear! Please don't tell me you're planning on going like _that_."

"Good God! Just shut the bloody hell up!" He said heatedly. "I swear, if I hear one more comment from you tonight, lets just say it'll be seven years bad luck for me."

As he took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door, he could've sworn he heard the mirror say one last thing.

"Fine, make a fool of yourself. It won't bother me at all."

Draco quickly made his way down the grand staircase and then towards the dungeon's slope. As he walked up to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin he felt someone tap his shoulder. He didn't even bother to turn around. He smirked.

"And who might this be?"

He was answered by a woman's voice.

"Draco darling, its so nice to see you here. I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me in…"

Pansy.

He turned around to face her.

"Well hello Pansy. Of _course_ I would like to accompany you inside." He skillfully slipped his arm around her waist and spoke the password to the portrait.

As they stepped inside, Draco pulled his hood up and pulled away from Pansy. She then went over to the other women in the room, over by the fireplace. All of the women were dressed in evening gowns. They couldn't have the women looking like rags, could they?

A man's voice addressed Draco.

"How nice of you to join us, Dragon."

Draco bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort didn't bother to respond to Draco. "So Wormtail, is that everyone?"

A small dark figure stuttered out, "Y-yes, my Lord."

"Very well. Now, you all know why we're here, I presume."

A chorus of, 'Yes, my Lord,' rang through the room.

"Ok, good. Dragon, step forward please."

Draco tried to hide his excitement as he walked forward. He was finally going to get the Dark Mark. _Finally._

He stopped in front of the platform Voldemort was speaking from, and bowed. Voldemort nodded.

"Macnair, get me my dagger, and the brander." He ordered.

"Yes my Lord." An old man's feeble voice responded.

Draco watched as the figure limped out of the room.

"Dragon, you understand that once the brander has marked you, you are eternally bound to me?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You have no fears?"

"No, my Lord."

"No fears eh? I knew you were a strong one."

Just then the man re-entered the room with a dagger in one hand and a long black brander in the other. He approached the platform.

"I have the requested items, my Lord."

"Thank you, Macnair. Now, go join the others."

"Yes my Lord." Macnair backed into the circle of Deatheaters.

"Dragon, step up onto the platform, please."

"Yes, my Lord."

Draco slowly stepped up the steps the platform. He couldn't look _too_ excited.

Voldemort set the brander down making it vibrate slightly. Swiftly he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. A beautifully carved bowl appeared with emerald green flames dancing lazily upon its surface. He then pulled up his left sleeve and slowly positioned his dagger across his wrist. He looked at Draco one last time.

"Be grateful Dragon. My blood will bind you to me. Not just any pitiful power hungry wizard gets this. No, I study my followers. I take in every tiny flaw of them. Oddly, though, with you I have yet to find a weakness. Now, don't get to excited, I don't think your fellow peers would appreciate a smug prat among us, but you can do me a service." Voldemort paused. "And the service is this. Become one of us. Join our league of power. All it takes is a small cut and a little sting. Are you ready for it?"

He took in his words.

Voldemort thinks me to be powerful and flawless? 

Yeah, but he also thinks that you're a smug prat.

Draco shook his head in an unnoticeable way and then answered.

"Yes, my Lord. I am fully prepared."

Voldemort's lips formed a small smile. "Good. Now, take off your robes and pull up your left sleeve, if you have them, and relax your arm muscles."

Draco did as he was told. He pulled off his robes and slipped his sleeve up. He then tried his best to relax his muscles.

"This is no quick task, Dragon, so be patient." Voldemort muttered.

Draco nodded and looked up. He felt his mouth go dry at the site he was seeing. Voldemort had slit his wrist and was letting it drip onto the brander's skull and snake. He looked up.

"Come here, boy."

He did as he was asked and moved closer to his soon to be master.

"Turn out your wrist, and yes, I am going to cut it."

He hid his shock and turned over his wrist, waiting for the cut.

Draco suppressed a gasp as he felt the cool silver of the blade, and then the sharp twinge of the cut. He had no clue what was coming next.

"Give me your wrist." Voldemort ordered, and Draco immediately lifted his wrist to his hands, despite the blood seeping out of his wrist.

As Voldemort got a grip on Draco's wrist, he turned his own over and then let his blood drop out of his cut, and into _Draco's._

Without warning, a taller hooded figure placed the scolding hot brander onto the pale flesh of Draco's forearm.

He nearly lost his balance as the figure pressed the brander deeper into his flesh. Though he was in agony, he didn't fail to notice the red liquid that seemed to be crawling into his burning flesh. Draco fought to keep a straight face. He would not let pain be one of weaknesses.

After what seemed to be an eternity later, the brander was pulled away from his arm, leaving him with a gray burn of a skull with a snake slithering inside and around it.

Still in pain, Draco looked around the room to see everyone's eyes on him. He straightened his back and stood fully. He looked at Voldemort.

"Thank you, my Lord."

With that single sentence, the entire room burst into applause. Over the howling and clapping, he heard Voldemort shout; "Now that's a _true _Deatheater! That's a one of a kind!" And then he dismissed them.

Draco left quickly; not wanting to be stopped by anyone, he wasn't in the mood.

As he entered his room, he heard his mirror start rambling. He growled and walked up in front of it cleared his throat.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" He growled.

He was answered by a snore.

"Don't act "asleep", I know you're awake."

"Wh-what is it, dear?" The mirror said, seemingly waking up from a pleasant slumber.

He sighed and turned around and slumped on his bed.

"Just shut up, I'm not in the mood…" he muttered.

"Whatever you say dear…" and the mirror went silent.


	2. The Train Ride

Author's Note: Please review if you're reading. It would really help me update faster. Comments and suggestions are allowed, its just the flames I really wouldn't appreciate. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Am. I. Speaking. Too. Fast. For. You?

Summary: Hermione Granger is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts and she has been crowned Head Girl. Draco Malfoy, also entering his seventh year at Hogwarts was also crowned Head Boy. The first couple of weeks at Hogwarts go pretty smooth, but what happens when the two rivals land themselves in detentions for the rest of the year?

To my reviewers:

Keira357100- I like. I like. : Thanks; I'm glad you do! 

Yume-wow! I love it! Really awesome! Write more really soon! Draco took it like a man claps/whoots I know I'm weird...but I still love your story! -Yume-: Lol, you're not weird, I'm probably weirder! :-p

Lauren: Wow that was great! I like your idea of getting the dark mark! Why does Hermione call her car Doris? – Thankya! Oh, and Hermione calls her car Doris because sometimes people in England name their cars, as well as people in America, but that just came to mind as I was typing it, so I thought, why not?

TakinMyLastBreath14: Awesome so far! I really think it's great.: - squee – I've got so many reviews! This is awesome!

Tears-Of-Love-Tears-of-Hate: Bumperdoodles. This is Mary btw. Great start Kaitlyn! D – Hey Mary! I hope you like this Chapter too!

Ok, I think that's it, but if I missed anyone, feel free to let me know, and I'm sorry! 

Dramione 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Hermione! C'mon! What do you think you're doing asleep so late? We're leaving for the train in thirteen minutes! GET UP!"

Hermione groaned. They had stayed up late last night, and she really needed an extra hour of sleep, which of course, she didn't get.

"Hey in there! Are you alive?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Ronald, I'm up! You can stop banging on my door now!"

Ron stopped knocking in mid-knock.

"Oh, right. Well, we're leaving in eleven minutes by the way…" she heard him walking away.

"Thank you, Ron. I'm sure I'll be ready!"

Ron sighed. "'K then, I'll leave you alone then…"

This time she didn't reply. If they kept that going, they'd definitely be late.

-

Hermione quickly pulled on some jeans and an old red Sex Pistols T-shirt and ran to the bathroom.

She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she was finished she pulled out her wand and tapped her hair mindlessly. It suddenly de-frizzed a bit and fell in huge ringlets.

As she ran from the bathroom and charmed her trunk, someone knocked on the door.

"Hermione, its time to go. Are you ready?"

This time it was Harry. She opened the door as she was shoving her trunk into her pocket.

"Hello Harry." She paused and smiled. "Lets go, then!"

-

The Weasleys had managed a new car. It was an old four-door Sedan. The car had been charmed, but only for extra space. Mr. Weasley wasn't about to get in trouble with the Ministry again for a flying car.

After they had all fidgeted around, trying to find a comfortable seat, they had hurried on to Kings Cross. In the end, they had two minutes to board the train.

Mrs. Weasley was absolutely frantic, shouting about how they couldn't be late for their seventh year and hurriedly giving Harry, Ron and herself huge hugs. With twenty-four seconds to spare, they hurried onto the train.

When they were onboard, they entered the nearest compartment to the door they entered, and slid the compartment door shut.

After they had situated their trunks Ron spoke up.

"Hey Hermione, shouldn't you be at the front of the train with the Head Boy?"

Her heart sank. She was late for the Head's meeting.

Immediately Hermione stood up and rushed out the door, saying a hurried 'Sorry!' to Harry and Ron.

Out in the hall, she dodged mingling crowds and nearly tripped over a sleeping cat. When the Head's compartment was in view, Hermione sped up. Quickly she looked behind herself and as she did so, she ran headlong into someone, or something.

Hermione looked up at the solid form from the compartment floor, where she lay and found her eyes to be looking at none other than Draco Malfoy, who was currently dusting off his robes with a disgusted look on his face. He suddenly looked down at her.

"Get up, Mudblood. We're "needed" at the front of the train. Your lavatory emergency can wait."

She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but I was already on my way up here when you ran into me!"

Draco suddenly smirked.

"I ran into you, did I? Well that's odd… It seemed to me that when someone running down the hallway collides with someone walking, that the person that did the running was the person that did the running into."

Hermione pushed up from the floor and walked past Malfoy towards the front. When she reached the destined compartment, she abruptly turned around to face Malfoy.

"You're so arrogant. Whatever we're assigned to work together on, I'll claim that I work better on my own. Don't think just because we're Head partners means you get an advantage on making my life Hell. Consider this the first, and last conversation we're going to have together. Now," she slid open the compartment door, "after you, Malfoy."

She smirked as he walked in. He was _so_ arrogant.

As they sat down, Hermione chance a quick look at Malfoy.

_Oh how she wanted to gouge that ferret's beady little eyes out._

Hermione looked away, sickened by the thought of him, and looked out the window. It was still light out. She sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long train ride.

As Hermione slowly stooped into a dream state, Draco leaned back against his seat and put his hands behind his head. The two heads were about to doze off when there was a sharp knock at the door. They both looked up. Hermione sighed and stood to answer the door. When she slid it open she found herself looking at a brunette girl.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, slightly rudely.

The girl took in a deep breath. "Yes, I'm Elsa D. Knightley. Professor Mc Gonagall has sent me. She wants me to give you two these."

The girl named Elsa then produced two small boxes. One was maroon, and the other emerald. On top of the maroon box Hermione noted it said, Hermione Granger. She put two and two together and figured the emerald box belonged to Malfoy. She smiled.

"Well then, thank you very much. Have a nice day Miss Knightley."

With that the girl handed over the boxes and smiled. After she was rid of her burden, she turned and started back down the hallway.

Hermione tossed Malfoy's box over to him, not caring if he was looking or not. After she heard the box make contact with him, and him cursing, she figured that must have been the wrong move.

Malfoy immediately stood up and rushed over to Hermione. He pinned her to the window.

"Now Mudblood, I'm going to say this once and I hope that you understand me very well. _ Never _throw anything at me again. If something does possess you to do so, you will wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione's eyes were wide with fear. She feared that she had lost the ability to speak. When she actually made an attempt, her fear came true.

"I-I… Umm… Y-y…"

Draco smirked and applied more pressure to her, making her squeak.

"I asked you a question, Granger. I expect an answer."

She could feel his breath against her forehead. It was only then that Hermione realized that Malfoy was much much bigger than her, and she could only assume that he was stronger too.

Hermione didn't want to embarrass herself by trying to speak again, so she only nodded. She was disappointed, though, when he didn't move away immediately.

"That's a good girl. Now, Mudblood, watch yourself from now on."

With one last push, Draco moved away and sat back down in his normal seat. Hermione, still in shock, slowly walked down to her seat and stayed completely still, hoping that they were almost to Hogwarts.

-

R/R. That always helps me write faster. Comments are welcome, just no terribly crude flames.


	3. The Train Ride CONTINUED

Author's Note: Please review if you're reading. It would really help me update faster. Comments and suggestions are allowed; it's just the flames I really wouldn't appreciate. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Am. I. Speaking. Too. Fast. For. You?

Summary: Hermione Granger is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts and she has been crowned Head Girl. Draco Malfoy, also entering his seventh year at Hogwarts was also crowned Head Boy. The first couple of weeks at Hogwarts go pretty smooth, but what happens when the two rivals land themselves in detentions for the rest of the year?

To my reviewers: Lauren (again)-Wow. I love your writing. I hate the stories that are so un-like the books. Like when Draco and Hermione fall for each other easily. This really is great. And wow, is Draco like his father! ): Thank you so much for reviewing again! This is great!

Night cat )

GREAT STORRY!

w00t w00t

BRING MORE!

BUMP

(Misses saying that at HP boards)

UPDATE SOON!

It's a really cool story; I wanna know what happens next! U got me HOOKED. Man why do I get hooked to stuff all the time?!

Counts with fingers

Inuyasha

Harry Potter

Pirates of the Caribbean

Orlando Bloom

Johnny Depp

Fruits Basket (a manga anime)

Ranma 1/2

Fanfiction- Wow, too many obsessions...KEEP 'EM COMING!

And u know me winks - Hey Elsa, and I will agree that you get addicted to things to easily. Keep reading!

Katie )

That's awesome please review soon, so yeah is this going to be a fluffy? I want you I need you oh baby oh baby type story like some; or the action packed fighting for love story. I like the fighting ones better. You're an awesome writer so post soon and I will review soon, I hope you like long Reviews because that's what I am going to do is to write long reviews. Oh yes I'm officially cool lol j/k PURPLE COWS GO MOO MA MOO MA MOO MA MOO! Finals are next week wish me luck please! : Good luck.

Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate )

Stupid Malfoy. (I said Malfoy, I still like tom) he's being so evil to Herm. Anyway what's in the boxes (if you already answered this sorry, I Wasn't reading correctly) BUMPERDOODLES! : You'll find out Mary!

RandomSmirf13 )

I love it! Update soon! - Thanks! I am!

StolenSeason )

Great story so far...I hopes you update soon...it looks like something really interesting…- w00tage. Many reviews. Thank you so much!

**Dramione**

Draco watched Hermione pout. It was quite entertaining. She kept huffing every few seconds. He was pleased at her anger. Happy that he was the reason she was "letting off steam."

"Having fun, Granger?"

Hermione snorted. _Stupid prick._

"Fun? Are you serious, Malfoy? How would I have fun when I'm stuck in a compartment with you?"

Draco smirked. She obviously didn't get it.

"Now that you've asked Granger, there are many possibilities of having fun in here. As far as I know, you're a female. I'm positive that I'm a male. Assuming that you've read many books, you ought to know what I'm suggesting."

She glared at him, but stayed in her seat. She didn't need another encounter like earlier.

"Get a life Malfoy. Then maybe you can stop harassing me." Hermione smiled, pleased with her comment.

"Just to let your puny little Mudblood head comprehend this, I'm going to speak slowly. I – Have – A – Life – Granger. Just – Because – I'm – Choosing – To – Make – Your – Life – Hell – Doesn't – Mean – That – I – Lack – A – Life. Do- you – underst-"

Hermione cut him off.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

He continued to smirk.

"No."

Sigh.

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence.

"Hey Mudblood…"

"MY GOD MALFOY! LEAVE – ME – ALONE!"

"I think we've had a conversation similar to this already, Granger. Would you like to repeat it?"

"ERGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screeched.

"That's a nice look for you, Granger. Suits your personality very well."

Hermione chose to ignore him. _Yes, that would work._

Malfoy kept rambling on and Hermione decided to continue ignoring him. It was working pretty well. To somewhat distract her self; Hermione opened the little maroon box. Inside was a Head Girl badge with the initials H G on it. She smiled and pinned it to her shirt.

Draco watched her as she did this. He had wanted to do the very same thing, but he would be damned if Granger thought he was "following her lead" or something…

He sighed.

_'Stupid Mudblood…'_

"Malfoy. Malfoy, stop being a prick and answer me!"

"What do you want, Granger?" He snarled.

Hermione was caught off guard by his response, and her eyes widened in shock. He smirked.

"I just wanted to say that we were almost here, and we needed to change into our robes." She replied stiffly.

Draco ignored her. She stood up with her school robes in her hand, and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked carelessly.

"I'm going to change into my school robes." Hermione answered, heading out the door.

He pulled out his wand and slammed the door shut. Hermione gasped.

"Why would you want to leave to change into your school robes?" He asked, standing up and starting to advance towards Hermione.

She wiggled out of his way and quickly sat down on the compartment bench. Draco continued.

"I mean, you're not very attractive with your clothes **on**, but you never know… You could be some hot vixen underneath those clothes… Why don't we test it out?"

"U-um, Malfoy? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked timidly. His smirk widened.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm quite alright. But I do feel a little cold, why don't we… snuggle?" He then winked at her. She gasped and fled from the compartment.

He laughed out loud.

'_Silly little Mudblood…'_

-

Hermione quickly made her way to an empty compartment at the very end of the train and rushed in.

'_Stupid Ferret…'_

She plopped down onto the compartment bench and sighed. She didn't really feel like getting up and changing.

'_Hmph. I'm lazy.'_

Hermione then thought back to her position as Head Girl.

'_They can't have a lazy non-responsible Head Girl running around here! I need to get changed!'_

She quickly stood up and stripped from her muggle clothes, and then started to pull on her Gryffindor skirt when she caught a glimpse of herself in the dark window. Her cheeks were flushed from the earlier encounter with Malfoy, and he skin was smooth and pale. Her form was pretty, though she didn't know it. She sighed. She was pretty; she just lacked the ability to see it. Hurriedly she pulled on the rest of her uniform and sped out the compartment.

When she was out in the hallway, she slowed down. For some reason she didn't feel comfortable in that compartment. As she neared the middle of the train, it gave a huge lurch. Hermione lost her balance and fell to the ground for the second time that day. Grumbling, she stood up and started back down the hall.

It was when she took her fourth step that she realized the train had stopped. People started to open up their compartment doors and stick their heads out. Someone spotted Hermione.

"Hey you! What's going on?" It was a 6th year male from Slytherin.

Hermione rolled her eyes despite the slightly "serious" situation. "And how do you expect me to know?" She asked, turning around to face him, arms spread wide in exasperation.

The Slytherin boy smirked and gave her a one over. "Well you are Head Girl aren't you?" He had struck a nerve.

She instantly brought a hand up to her Head Girl badge and frowned.

"Well, I wasn't informed that we were going to stop early, so I'm assuming that this is an attack of some sort."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled, and shut the compartment door.

Hermione continued on down the train. She had to ask the train conductor and Malfoy if they knew what was going on.

She reached the Head's compartment and found it empty.

'_What in the world…'_

She closed the Head's compartment door and walked up to the conductor's area. The conductor was a slightly over weight man, and he seemed to be hyperventilating. Hermione walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around to face her, eyes wide.

"Excuse me sir, um, do you know why we're stopped?"

'_By the looks of it, I'd say no.'_

"Um, um, no. I'm just a squib… Um… Everything on the control panel is working fine, according to this," he pointed at the control panel, "we're still moving."

Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Ok sir. Do we have any other adults on the train?"

The frantic conductor shook his head. "No, I'm the only one this year. Everyone else was needed at Hogwarts."

Hermione bent down to him and started to whisper. "Sir, no offence, but since you're not capable of performing anything magical, I'd advise you to stay in here, ok? Just in case this is something bad."

The conductor nodded again, and stood up.

"Now, lock this door ok? And don't answer to anyone that isn't me. Now, what is your name?"

"Why do you need to know?" He sputtered.

"So you can make sure its me when I knock on the door. Ok? Out with it!"

"I-its John. John Yoder."

"Ok, be quite, and I'll be back soon."

With that, Hermione walked out of the compartment and locked it with a spell that allowed only her to unlock it.

She then started back down the train. She was about to round a corner when a group of people in hooded black robes stopped her.

"Hello…" A greasy voice said. She could practically hear the smirk.

'_Oh, Gods, help me.'_


	4. The Carriages

Authors Note: Thank you everyone that is reading this FF! It's so great to know that I actually have readers!

Disclaimer: - sigh – Kaitlyn does not own anything related to Harry Potter except her Harry Potter merchandise. The only thing I do own, perhaps, is this plot.

To my reviewers: I want you to know that I am reading your reviews, but its becoming a hassle trying to copy/paste your entire reviews into the FF, so I'm saying it here to everyone. Thank you so much for these encouraging reviews! So far, these are the best!

**Dramione**

Hermione's heart seemed to fall to her left foot. She could only assume that the hooded people crowding the hall in front of her were Deatheaters. She gulped.

"We saw you, dolly. We saw you changing. You're quite the pretty one, eh Lucious?"

She reddened.

'_They saw me change? I was nearly naked! And Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father was present when they saw me? They've got to be Deatheaters…'_

"Yes, Macnair, she's a beauty." Lucious drawled.

Hermione took their talking as an opportunity to run. There was a small space in between the wall and a short hooded form, and she dashed for it.

She nearly made it through when a pair of muscular arms grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms.

"Nice seeing you, Granger."

She nearly fainted.

"Malfoy? What-what are you doing? What is this?" Her eyes started to water.

"Oh, so you've met?" Came Lucious' voice.

"Yes, she's a stubborn ass if you ask me." Draco snarled as he let her fall to the ground.

Quickly she gathered herself together and stood up, rubbing her back.

"So, sweet little Mudblood, where's your Potter boy, eh? I'm sure you'll know."

All eyes were on her. "Um… I actually don't know where he is… I've been in the Head's compartment with him…" she said, pointing at Draco with her left hand was busy trying to fish her wand out of her skirt pocket, under her robes.

The Deatheaters jeered at her.

"But I thought the almighty "Trio" was un-separable!" A different figure shouted from the back.

The rest of them started shouting in more lame puns, until something caught their attention.

An obviously drugged up first year little girl came stumbling up to them. One of the Deatheaters with a heavy Irish accent hurried over to her and swooped her up.

"What do I do with her, Lucious?"

"Take her back to her compartment, and then leave. The gas we let off in the compartments must be wearing off! We'll have to get Potter at Hogwarts…" They started to turn away when Lucious turned back around.

"Take care of this one, Draco." And the all hopped off of the train.

Hermione once again made a break for it, though she knew it was no use. As she ran into her previous empty compartment, the train started moving and she fell backwards onto the bench.

'_Damn…'_

As she sat up a little, Draco walked into the compartment, smirking madly.

"Granger,

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered.

Draco merely smirked at her smugly. He walked over to where she lay on the bench and bent down, his hands on either side of her. He looked straight enter her eyes.

"You must obey me Granger, and only me. You tell no one of what you've seen tonight and you must come to me whenever I call. Do you understand Hermione?"

Hermione was in a dazed state of consciousness. She understood Malfoy, but she didn't really want to. She had her eyes closed.

'_He's using wand less magic on me…'_

Draco shook her slightly.

"Hermione! Answer me!"

Her eyes fluttered open. She had a vague look in her eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy."

He looked her over once and then pushed himself on of the bench, and he then picked her up. He was going to take her back to the Head's compartment. She wouldn't remember what happened until later tonight or early tomorrow.

When they reached the Head's compartment, the train stopped.

'_What a waste of energy…'_

He quickly put Hermione down and shook her awake into reality. She smiled slightly, and then she saw who was shaking her. Her expression turned into disgust.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She screeched.

Smirk.

"Oh, and don't forget our meeting in the Slytherin common room for our next fiasco. Be there." He joked.

"UGH!" She shouted, pushing past him and out the compartment door.

-

Out on the platform, everyone except Draco and the Slytherins had no idea what was going on. Later Hermione would know, only she wouldn't have the ability to tell anyone.

Hermione quickly met up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys! How was your train ride?"

"It was ok…" Muttered Ron. "Harry and I fell asleep sometime before we got there. It was actually quite weird…"

They both looked dazed. Ron scratched his head.

"So, how was yours?" Harry asked, yawning.

Hermione frowned. "Boring and unbearable…"

"Oh yeah! Thas' right! You had to ride with Malfoy. Stupid git…"

"C'mon you two, lets get a carriage." She said, quickly changing the subject. She didn't want Ron to go into one of his ranting moods…

The 'trio' quickly made their way to an empty carriage. Or at least a carriage that they thought was empty.

As Hermione hopped into the carriage, she found Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and a girl that Hermione knew as Tracey Davis. They were holding Billywigs and placing the stinger to their arms. Their wings were spinning madly and they were a vivid blue. Hermione gasped, making them look down from their levitating place on the ceiling. Malfoy laughed wildly as he let the insect sting him again.

She moved out of the way and let Harry and Ron see. Ron started.

"Hermione! All of the other compartments are full! What in th-" He stopped as he looked into the carriage. He moved out of the way for Harry to see. Harry sighed.

"Well, Ron are you sure it's the only carriage left?" Hermione asked.

He nodded glumly.

Hermione climbed into the carriage and found the she was across, well slightly under Malfoy. She sighed. At least her, Harry and Ron would have more room. When the rest of them were settled in, the carriage set off towards the castle.

"Hello Mudblood!" Draco said from the ceiling. He grinned. "Looking pretty cute you are…"

Blaise giggled girlishly. Harry and Ron fumed.

"Here Granger, try some!" Blaise said, handing her the Billywig he was occupying.

Hermione put up her hands in protest. "No, I don't want any."

As she still had her hands in the air, Blaise laughed and pushed the stinger into Hermione's palm. She was about to gasp from the sting when she was overcome with a wave of giddiness. She let out a huge giggle as she was lifted up to the ceiling next to Malfoy.

"Welcome to my world, Granger." He said, patting her on the back.

Hermione only smiled and laughed down at the only sober ones in the carriage. She snorted and shouted at them.

"LOSERS!"


	5. In the Great Hall, and the Dorm

Author's Note: Please enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING HARRY POTTER! WHAT NOW?! Heh heh, just kidding… --

Reviewers: Good God! You have reviewed so quickly everyone! I truly mean this, YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Dramione**

Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione is disbelief. What in the world was she doing?

"Harry! What's wrong with her? This isn't like her!" Ron exclaimed, looking up at Hermione and the rest of the Slytherins.

"Ron, relax. It's just the effects of the Billywig. She'll snap out of it soon." Harry said, smiling at Hermione when she did a small tumble in the small carriage, and bumped her head of the window. For a second she frowned, and then Pansy started laughing at her mistake, and then they all joined in.

Suddenly the carriage bumped to a stop and everyone near the ceiling stopped giggling, only for a moment. Harry and Ron sighed and each grabbed one of Hermione's arms and pulled her down. She giggled madly as they hopped down from the compartment and struggled to keep her down.

"Hermione, shhh… Be quite!" Harry warned her.

"How come?" She asked childishly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just shush."

From the corner of her eye, Hermione caught site of Tracey and waved at her like a two year old, Tracey waved back and then turned to stomp up to the castle.

Hermione moaned and Ron blushed slightly.

"Hmph. I'm hungry, where's the food?" She asked, yawning.

"Just keep walking, or, erm, floating. The foods in the Great Hall, remember?"

She frowned and then hugged Ron. "Ronnie, will you get me some food? Please?" She made a puppy dogface at him.

"Um, Harry, why is she so hungry all of a sudden?" Ron asked, slowly switching sides with Harry so that Harry was walking next to Hermione.

Harry laughed.

"Um, I think she has this muggle virus called the munchies…"

Ron nodded seriously. "Oh… is it bad?"

Harry frowned. "Nah, I don't think so."

Slowly they walked up the steps, Harry holding Hermione's arm and Ron glancing over at Hermione worriedly.

As they entered the Great Hall, there was a slight commotion over at the Slytherin table. It seems that Tracey's Billywig had gotten lose and had stung Millicent Bulstrode who was no struggling to keep herself from floating to the ceiling. Professor Snape was trying to cover up the incident before Dumbledore or McGonagall caught site of it.

Ron laughed. "Harry, isn't that what happened to your Aunt Marge?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, only Marge would have already been bouncing off of the ceiling."

Hermione was watching in awe, as if this was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

Snape was failing miserably to get Millicent down, and suddenly the Billywig came zooming over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione's new "high" senses gave her the ability to catch the insect. Immediately she conjured up a jar and shoved the tiny insect inside it.

_'I might need this later…'_

Hermione was grateful that no one saw her do her "dirty deed", and she looked up innocently, feeling slightly groggy as she came down from her buzz. She sighed.

_'Well that didn't last long…'_

Harry looked over at Hermione curiously.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, feeling her forehead.

She smiled. "Yeah, I think it's just me coming down from the buzz." She paused and realized what she just said. "Buzz… Wait, Harry, how did I get a buzz? What is going on?"

Ron looked over at them and listened to their conversation. He shot Harry a nervous glance.

Ron took over. "Well, you see… In the carriage earlier, we were stuck with the Slytherins, and erm… They were kind of "getting high"…. And… Well, Blaise made his Billywig sting you and… you know what they do… So… Uh…"

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

_'Blaise, eh…'_

She stood up and wiped some crumbs off of her robes. She started to march towards the Slytherin table where Blaise and Draco were seated. Luckily Blaise didn't see her coming, but Draco did.

She walked up to stand behind Blaise. She put on her most sweet voice.

"Hello, Blaise."

Slowly he turned around on the bench to face her. Hermione smiled sweetly. He smiled at her, thinking she was still high. Then suddenly her "seductive-ish" smile disappeared. Blaise's expression turned to one of curiosity. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He drawled with an extra length. Normally that would have made any other girl melt right then and there, but Hermione was different. She slapped him, making a loud 'CRACK' emit throughout the Great Hall. Several people turned towards the noise.

He reached up to touch his cheek and glared. He stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall. Hermione grinned, satisfied with her slap. Proudly she walked over to the Gryffindor table and slid back in between Harry and Ron. They grinned at her.

"Nice, Herms." Ron commented.

She was about to go into full detail when they were dismissed for bed. Ron and Harry stood up immediately. Hermione, trying to follow suit, ended up spilling her bag all over the floor. She looked up at the two.

"You know what guys? Go ahead and go. I'll be fine, and I can tell that you're about to drop unconscious right here, so just go. I have to go to the Heads dormitory anyway. Good night boys. See you at breakfast tomorrow."

They looked a little iffy about leaving her down here alone. They had always been something of bodyguards to her, but in the end, their sleepiness won.

"Well, alright Hermione, I guess that's ok. Night." Harry said, turning towards the doors. Ron hugged her quickly and hurried after Harry. The Hall was already starting to empty. She sighed. Truthfully she wasn't all that comfortable with staying down here alone, but she could tell that they needed some sleep. Hermione bent down and started shoving things into her bag.

Four minutes later she straightened her back and stood up, looking around to find the Great Hall completely deserted. She headed out the doors and up to the Heads dorms, up near the Astronomy tower.

Finally up the last set of stairs, she looked around and found a portrait of the Founding Four. She smiled and walked up to it.

Rowena Ravenclaw studied her, and then said, "Password?"

"Magick." Hermione answered clearly.

Rowena nodded and the portrait swung open to reveal a large silver and green living room. In Hermione's eyes, it was gorgeous.

The furniture consisted of two humongous silver armchairs, one seven foot long silver couch with green plush pillows, two emerald coffee tables on either side of the armchairs, several giant emerald and silver bean bag type pillows and two large desks at the back of the room.

On the other side of the room there was a beautiful fireplace with crackling flames already going. Hermione started to walk into the room when she heard someone coming down the left set of stairs. She looked up and saw Draco.

Hermione began to start up the right set of stairs that led to her room when Draco through his arms out at her and said, "stop."

Against her will, Hermione stop with one foot on the floor and the other on the first step. Draco smirked.

"Come here." He ordered.

Hermione was debating quietly. Was he using an unforgivable, or was he indeed using wand less magic. Draco ordered her again, and she walked up to him, only mere inches away from his chest.

'_What is going on?'_


	6. Summoned

Author's Note: Happy New Years!

Disclaimer: !em ot gnoleb ton seod rettoP yrraH

To My Reviewers: Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much!

**Dramione**

Draco watched as Hermione stopped in front of him. He smirked. She looked so scared, so vulnerable.

'_Poor little Mudblood.'_

Hermione turned her face up slightly, meeting his eyes. She glared. Their last encounter alone had been very uncomfortable on her part.

As Draco watched, Hermione's eyes suddenly glazed over.

'_What the hell?'_

Abruptly Hermione remembered the Deatheaters and Draco telling her that she must obey him, and only him. She gasped and started to struggle, but found it to be useless. He was much more stronger than she would EVER be.

Draco kept her as still as he could.

"Granger, stay still!" He ordered.

She immediately stopped struggling and she fell slightly limp.

"Get off of me…" She muttered.

"Mudblood, you know very well that I'm not going to let you go, so do us both a favor and hold still."

Unwillingly she shut up and stopped struggling.

"Now, as I said earlier on the train, you will tell NO ONE about what happened on the train, or you will suffer severe consequences. Got it?"

She just nodded.

Draco spun her around to face him.

"From now on, when I ask you a question, I except an audible answer from you. Ok?"

"Yes, _Master._" Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco smirked again. "That does have a little ring to it. From now on, address me as Master Draco."

"Yes, master Draco." Hermione mumbled. She glared to herself. This SO wasn't her night.

"Alright then. Go." He said, pushing her away from him again. Hermione stumbled away, and then collided with the stone wall of the room.

She gasped as she hit it. She looked up to see what Draco was doing, laughing no doubt, but he was already gone.

-

Later that evening, Hermione was relaxing in the huge bathtub she had discovered when she was looking around her room. The bathtub was huge, slightly bigger than the prefect's bathroom and full of different usable lotions and herbs.

As she was washing out her hair, she had a strange urge to go to the Slytherin common room. She sighed.

'_Draco.'_

Hermione tried desperately to ignore it, but eventually she got out of the tub, dressed and headed towards the dungeons.

When she walked past a painting of a Basilisk, her entire body tingled, and she turned back and stopped in front of it. The snake hissed.

"Erm, um… I've been summoned." Hermione said, hoping stupidly that the painting would open.

It didn't and the Basilisk hissed again.

Hermione stomped her foot impatiently and started to turn away when someone opened the portrait. She looked back to find Blaise Zabini staring at her with a mild look of interest. She spoke.

"Hi… Uh, can you let me in?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He rolled his eyes.

"Go back to Gryffindor, Mudblood."

She took in a deep breath and ignored his crude comment.

"Please Blaise, I've… I've been summoned."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Summoned? Summoned by who?"

Hermione blushed. "Mal-" She stopped. She couldn't just say Malfoy, then she remembered.

"Master Malfoy." She mumbled, looking at her Mary Janes intently.

Zabini somehow didn't look surprised.

"Very well, Granger." He said, moving out of the way for her.

She was pleased with herself for finally getting into their Common Room, but then she remembered she was in enemy territory with no idea where to go. Almost instantly, though, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Someone muttered, don't turn around in her ear. When she found she couldn't, she realized it was Draco.

He then muttered walk, and she felt she had to, and she complied.

Draco led them to a set of stairs that went down. At the bottom, there was a door with the letters DM carved onto them. After he muttered an in-audible spell, the lock on the door clicked. He pushed her forward.

Hermione stumbled into the room and looked around. It seemed to be a private study. She turned around and looked back at Draco questioningly.

"Sit." He said, and she did.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped. "This is so… Inhumane."

He smirked.

'_Or course. He doesn't care.'_

She sighed and tried again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

Glare.

"You have full control of me, why can't you just let me be?"

"Granger Granger Granger… So naïve."

She huffed up.

"Excuse me, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Darkness and all things evil, I am NOT naïve."

"Sure."

"I mean it you little bastard!"

She gasped. Uh oh.

Draco was immediately on her, shaking her shoulders.

"DO NOT CALL ME A BASTARD EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Hermione's eyes were wide, filled with terror, but her ignored it.

"DO YOU?"

She started to nod and then said, "Yes Master Malfoy."

He backed off, breathing hard.

"Blaise!" he called.

Suddenly Blaise walked out of the shadows and sat down on the couch, looking so comfortable.

Hermione's eyes pleaded 'help' and him, but he just shook his head and smirked.

"Are you ready, Zabini?"

He nodded and stood up.

"Begin." Draco muttered.


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: Maw haw. Do you think I own Harry Potter? You do? Dumb ass.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Things have been getting crazy around here! And thank you SO much for reviewing! They are so motivating!

**Dramione**

Hermione watched in horror as Blaise closed in on here.

'_What is he doing? Oh Gods what is he doing?'_

As Blaise came to Hermione's knees at her chair, he looked towards Draco, and Draco ordered her to stand. She very much un-willingly complied.

After she was standing, Blaise started to circle her very slowly. When he was at her right shoulder, he bent his head down and nuzzled her ear. Hermione shuddered and he breathed in deep, as if sucking in her soul. Finally he spoke.

"So, Granger, you're shivering." He said, still circling her.

"Cold." She lied immediately. Even in the face of danger, her Gryffindor pride would not allow her to admit that she was scared.

At her answer, Blaise started to walk towards her, and on instinct Hermione back up as well. After several strides, Hermione's back hit the cold stonewall, and once again she shivered again. Blaise smirked and closed the gap between them.

"Are you still cold?" He asked, caressing her cheek slowly.

Hermione flinched away from him and looked up at the ceiling. "No."

Suddenly Blaise back up and nodded towards Draco. He then walked out of the room. Draco took Blaise's place. She was about to speak when Draco put a finger up to her lips, silencing her.

"Shhhhh…" he muttered.

Hermione's blood boiled as she went quite.

Draco also started circling her as Blaise had earlier. Another wave of fear quickly washed over her.

This time Draco stopped behind her and moved his mouth close to her neck. He moved his head down a little and quickly he flicked his tongue out, a snake would, tasting her flesh. He sighed in slight ecstasy.

"Blaise was right… You're interestingly delicious for a Mudblood…"

Hermione shuddered, more than she had when it was Draco. As Draco started up his 'examining' again, there was a sharp knock on the door. Draco froze and said, "Get in the closet and lock it. Don't come out until I say!"

Hermione hurried into the closet, and not long after, Draco opened the door. Hermione's blood turned from boiling to freezing as she heard Snape's voice. She listened intently to their muffled conversation.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. What brings you down to your study? It's rare that you're down here…" Snape said, letting himself into the room. He sat down in the chair Hermione was previously sitting.

"Oh, I was just having a read. The main Common Room gets a little… passionate at this time of night."

"I see…" Snape stood up again. "Now onto why I'm _really_ here. Have you seen Miss Granger lately? Dumbledore wants you two to patrol tonight. I want you to go and fetch her, ok?"

"Yeah, I was just heading out. Goodnight, Professor." Draco said.

Snape nodded and walked out of the room.

Hermione could hear Draco's footsteps and she moved farther into the coat closet. She didn't want to patrol the halls with him. Just her luck.

As the closet door swung open, Draco didn't see Hermione. He sighed and walked in, groping around for her. As his hands touched something soft, his realized that he was touching her neck.

He slowly sighed. He had always had an un-healthy fetish for necks. The stupid necklaces that they were always had him frustrated. The smooth nape of their necks always had an unusual effect on him. He slowly caressed her neck, losing himself in her soft skin. When he ran his hand over it completely, he was delighted when he found that she wasn't wearing a necklace.

Confused, Hermione broke the silence.

"M-M-Malfoy?" she gasped.

His eyes shot open and he stopped caressing her neck.

"C'mon." He said, backing away from her and out of the closet. "We have to patrol the hallways."

Hurriedly Hermione followed him.

By the time Hermione was up in the Slytherin common room, Draco was just shutting the portrait hole.

Quickly she ran across the common room, and she was so close- when she was stopped by Blaise.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, looking down at her from his 5' 8" to her 5' 4".

"Uh, yeah. I have Head Girl duties."

"Really, now? Mind if I join you?"

Suddenly Hermione's 'Gryffindor' side took over.

"Mr. Zabini, if you don't get out of my way right now, it'll be detention for a month. Now, are you going to move?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved out of the way. Hermione smirked. She had won this round.

As Hermione entered the hallway, its abrupt chill surprised her. It was as if Dementors were lurking in every corner. Determined to do something right tonight, Hermione headed up towards the main halls.

Upon reaching them, her footsteps started to make a small splashing noise. She looked down. There was a small coating of water all around the floor. Her eyebrows slowly crawled together. As she walked forward, the water deepened.

'_Where is this water coming from?'_

She looked back behind her and saw that the water was slowly flowing down into the dungeons. She turned back around and walked into the Great Hall. It was up to her knees.

Carefully she waded through the Hall and towards the main doors. Horrified she saw that the water was positively rushing from a huge crack in the door. She looked around and saw Draco sitting on the Grand staircase, away from the water. He was watching the water calmly. Hermione glared.

"Malfoy, how long has this been going on?" She asked, her voice echoing and slowly mixing in with the flow of the water.

"When I first came up here it was only an inch deep. It's been rising fast."

Stupid ferret.

"Why haven't you notified anyone?"

Draco snorted. "I tried, Mudblood. They're all outside trying to get the lake under control. One of the underground lakes seems to have overflowed."

"Oh."

"Get up here Granger, before you fall." He paused and realized what he had said. "Actually, stay down there if you want."

She glared at him and waded over to the stairs, and trudged up the stairs. As she climbed out of the water, her weight seemed to get heavier. Suddenly she tripped and fell back into the freezing water. Without managing to get one feeble breath, she went under.


	8. Evil Serpents

Disclaimer: Muah. JKR owns HP. Durr. --

Reviewers: You guys review so fast! Yay for you!

**Dramione**

Draco watched as Hermione sank under the water. He didn't really care. She WAS a Mudblood after all. She would probably spell her way out anyway. If she did die, he could just say that he wasn't around when it happened, and that he would "sorely" miss her.

He snorted at his own cheesiness.

Re-focusing his attention on the bubbles coming up from where Hermione's body had once been, he sighed and stood up. Though he may be an evil Deatheater, he wasn't in the mood for death.

He turned around and walked up the stairs, getting away from the water.

-

Hermione immediately started struggling, and fighting to resurface. The water was so cold and normally would have been oddly refreshing, but she had the feeling that she was stuck.

Regaining some sense, she stopped struggling. It would waste too much energy.

Slowly she opened her eyes and she was abruptly surprised by the clearness of the water.

'_It must be the magic…' _

Hermione looked around and found that there was nothing visible holding her down. She felt her pockets and when she found nothing, she kicked off the ground tried to break the surface of the water.

Her head went up long enough for her to get a breath of air.

She fumbled with her flailing robes and pulled her wand out of a secret pocket. She pointed it at herself, and tried to say the incantation to the Bubble Head Charm. It came out incoherent, but she was **very** grateful when a shield came up around her head, and filled with air. She took in a deep breath and then started racking her brain for a useful Charm that would get her out of there.

At first, a whole list of useless Spells and Jinxes came streaming into her head. One by one she picked through the spells and finally she came across one that would be of some help. The Reductor Curse.

Hermione looked around for a wall that would lead to a room that wasn't flooded. Her first option was the door to the Great Hall, but then she spotted the flow of water creeping in under the tiny cracks of the door. She wanted a room completely water-less. Something about this water seemed to hold her down.

Taking several quick breaths in a row to calm herself, Hermione looked around again, and she was immensely relieved to see another door. She squinted and was prepared to praise the Gods right then and there when she found no water entering underneath. She kicked her way over towards the said door and aimed her wand.

"Reducto!" She shouted. The curse reverberated in her ears, but she didn't care. The wall crumbled and suddenly the water flowed into the room, taking Hermione with her.

As the water started to level in the room, Hermione took off the Bubble Head Charm and stood up. She turned around to look at the damage she had made.

To her delight, it could easily be repaired with Reparo. She waded out into the hall again, and pointed her wand at the hole in the wall. She shouted to Charm and watched, slightly amused as the blocks put themselves back together.

When it was finished, she remembered Draco had been sitting on the steps when she had gone under. She glanced up at them to find no Draco. She glared and waded up the stairs.

She was going to find Draco, and she was going to TRY to give him a piece of her mind.

As she reached the next floor landing she paused to dry herself. When she was finished, she looked around the floor, and took a wild guess at which way Draco had gone.

About ten minutes later, and no Draco, she decided to go the easy way. She pulled her wand out again.

She laid it flat on her palm and muttered. "Point me to Draco." Her wand pointed behind her.

'_Great.'_

She turned around and walked back in the opposite direction. She walked that way until her wand turned to the left. She turned and found herself face to face with a emerald colored serpent.

As Hermione started to back away, the huge serpent started to slither towards her. Hermione uttered a small gasp. She had just hit the railing of the stairs, and the serpent didn't seem to be stopping.


	9. Preview

Disclaimer: - sigh –

Reviewers: Thank you so much! ROCK ON! P

Dramione

Hermione watcher, horrified as the serpent slid near. She slowly edged along the railing of the stairs, but inconveniently the serpent followed.

As she started to edge faster, the serpent started to slide up her leg. She shivered and froze instantly.

As the serpents head came up to level with her own, she slowly looked into its eyes.

'They look so familiar…' 

As she tried to lift the serpent off of her, she had the urge to stroke it instead.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shouted to no one.

She finally managed to throw the serpent off of her, and she froze in amazement of actually getting it off. Unfortunately, it started after her, again.


	10. Flooded

Disclaimer: What-ever.

Reviewers: Yay for you!

**Dramione**

Quickly Hermione started to edge along the railing, but the snake seemed to be trying to push her back towards the water.

Frantically she looked around. No one was in site.

She shouted at the advancing snake.

"What are you?"

Suddenly the snake stopped, and Hermione scrunched her eyebrows, looking at the serpent intently.

It slowly started to morph, and Hermione was shocked to see it turn into Draco. She glared.

"What are you?" She repeated.

He smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a Deatheater, as you now know, and I'm an animagus. Does that answer your question?"

Hermione's nails were cutting into her palms. She took a deep breath and walked past him. She didn't care, this was getting old.

As she started up the staircase towards the Heads Dorms, she froze unwilling. She turned to glare at Draco. She was fuming. He was grinning, and she snapped.

"God damn it Malfoy! Just leave me be and get on with your pathetic life! Why am I so special to you?"

As she finished her small tirade, her last words echoed off the walls.

She looked back at Draco. He grin was replaced by a smirk. He started towards Hermione. She gulped. He laughed.

"Hermione Granger, what makes you think you're special to me? Truth be told, it was I that spelled the flood waters in the halls below, _I_ was trying to kill you, but no, you being the clever witch you are, found a way out." He stopped as he reached her, and reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

Hermione snarled at him and slapped his hand away. He licked his lips, slightly self-conscious.

"And so…. _Feisty_…" His grin returned.

She glared at him and got as close to his face as she could stand.

"Draco Malfoy if you get near me, talk to me or even look at me for too long, I'm going to curse you into oblivion!"

Hermione took in a deep breath and backed away slightly.

"Do you understand me?" She asked, searching his face for signs of emotion.

Draco had a half smile playing at his lips. "Yes, Mudblood I understand you. Go, go act like you're free, but underneath all of it, you will know that _I_ control you."

He turned away from her, not taunting her, not even waiting to see her last emotion. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and turned away also. Draco had taken the route to the Head's dorms. That meant that if she wanted to avoid him, she would have to continue her rounds.

She walked towards the library.

-

Hermione woke up at the sound of something scratching onto… something…

She lifted her head with a feeble yawn and found herself looking at a very angry Madam Pince.

She gasped.

Instantly she tried to explain herself.

"Um, when I was doing rounds I stopped in here for a short rest, and I fell asleep! I'm so sorry Madam! Please, please forgive me!"

Surprisingly, to both Hermione and Madam Pince, Madam Pince's eyes softened and she smiled.

"It's alright dear, go on, be on your way. You're late for class."

Hurriedly she stood and ran towards the Head's dorms.

Upon entering them, she rushed around the common area, gathered her books from her trunk. Everything she needed was downstairs.

Before she left for Potions class, she performed a cleaning spell on herself, and she was surprised at it's results. Her hair was a tad bit less frizzier. She pushed thoughts of "cosmetics" out of her mind and hurried out of the portrait.

On her way down to the dungeons she saw that last night's flood was still lingering slightly, and Professor Flitwick and Filch were cleaning up it's "after-effects."

When she rushed into the potion's classroom, Snape stopped his morning lecture and his lips curled into a luminous snarl.

"It's a pleasure to see that you've decided to join us _after _all. Take a seat, and ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione hadn't even had a chance to spot Harry and Ron, but she thankfully found them inhabiting their usual table. She slid into the corner seat, trying to conceal herself in the shadows.

"What took you so long?" Ron whispered. "Lavender told us that you hadn't been in the lavatory this morning."

Hermione decided not to lie, they would understand.

"Oh well, last night Malfoy and I had a "argument", and I decided to avoid him as long as possible, so I stayed up patrolling the halls later than I should have. While taking a rest in the library, I dozed off. I ended up sleeping there all night. Luckily, Madam Pince was understanding and she let me off." Hermione whispered back frantically.

As she finished, she looked up at Snape, worried that he had heard every word. Thankfully he hadn't, and under the words "Veratism", it had all the necessary ingredients. Snape looked around the room and grinned very un-characteristically.

"You may get to work." He said, and sounds of knifes and cauldrons scraping around the table were heard throughout the classroom.


	11. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own Harry Potter.

Reviewers: Ta da!

A/N: Sorry **sorry****sorry** that I haven't updated for a long time, but here it is! D

**Dramione **

**By: xKtynx**

Hermione walked up to the table holding all the spare ingredients and gathered the ones she was without. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, this was an independent project, but for her, she was secretly excited. It had been a while since Snape had appointed an independent assignment.

She scraped the Horn Root and sprinkled the pieces carefully into her cauldron.

_So far, so good…_

She was about to add the Essence of Tiger Fur when Ron elbowed herm trying to get her attention. Hermione, being so caught up in her potion already, jumped and added too much Horn Root into the potion and the jar with her spare Billywig popped out of her pocket and into the cauldron with a soft plop. Ron, also shocked, dropped his wand in too.

Hermione gasped and watched in horror as the tiny glass jar melted away due to the potion's acids and, as the Billywig screeched one last time before the potion engulfed it. Ron's wand sizzled slightly and suddenly the potion started to overflow. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. Adding Billywig and Ron's wand obviously couldn't be good.

Draco, who was walking back from the spare ingredients table laughed loudly at Hermione, but she didn't hear it. She seemed to be frozen. Ron and Harry backed away quickly from the table and Draco just kept walking. The potion started to spill onto Hermione's lap and onto the concrete floor.

People panicked and started to back away from the fizzing spill, but Draco, still on his way back to his table at the front, accidentally stepped one foot into the potion. He was about to back away but it seemed as if he had stepped is quick drying super glue. His eyes widened!

"What the hell did you do Granger?" Malfoy shouted.

The potion was burning Hermione's lap and she hoped that it was burning Draco's foot too. She couldn't respond.

Just then Snape burst through the doors of his private office and caught site of the unfolding tragedy.

He rushed up to Hermione and tried to use a cleaning charm on her spilt potion but it didn't even lessen. It was safe to say that Hermione was having a small panic attack. She wasn't breathing correctly and she had her hands up away from her lap, and they were shaking.

Hermione swallowed hard and spoke. "It… hurts…" she muttered. Snape turned back to the classroom.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT NOW! REPORT TO YOUR NEXT CLASS IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone fled the classroom instantly but Harry and Ron. They cast Hermione a hopeful look and backed out slowly. Snape turned to Hermione, he was seething.

"What happened here, Miss Granger?" He snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes and spoke. Granger obviously couldn't.

"Weasley scared Granger and she jumped, causing her to spill some extra ingredients in, along with Weasley's wand.

Hermione was now gripping the table tightly. She turned her face to Snape again.

"I said it hurts…" She choked out. Snape turned to look at her, and his eyes were wide.

"Weasley's wand was dropped into the potion?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded and winced at the burning. Draco glared.

"Is there any chance that we can get out of here anytime soon?" he asked, pulling at his leg uselessly.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Malfoy, now, I'll be right back. Miss Granger, try and hold off a little longer, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey…" He said, and walked out of the room.

Draco smirked at Granger.

"How are you feeling?" He asked mockingly.

Hermione glared at him and muttered, "Piss off…"

Malfoy laughed. "I don't think that's going…-"He stopped suddenly. There was a strange hissing noise coming from the potion.

Simultaneously Draco and Hermione looked down and Draco gasped, Hermione screamed. The potion was sizzling. As Draco was about to shout for help, the two disappeared into nothing, leaving only Hermione's toppled over cauldron.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave you hanging, and begging for more.

innocent look

Love you all- Kaitlyn


	12. What dimension?

**Reviewers: **Thanks! Keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Dramione**

**By: xKtynx**

Snape, quickly followed by Madam Pomfrey, quickly rushed into the classroom. Upon entering, Snape raised an eyebrow and Madam put a hand to her forehead.

"This can't be good…" she muttered worriedly.

Snape nodded. "This _definitely_ can't be good…"

-

Hermione and Draco fell into a crumbled heap, gasping and muttering. Draco was the first to stand. He helped Hermione up and looked around. It seemed as if they were in the Potions classroom, but there was something different.

Hermione moved away from Draco and started looking along the walls.

"What is this?" She asked. Everything seemed to be a little fuzzy around the edges.

He rolled his eyes. "You're the bookworm here, you tell me."

She glared, and the edges stayed the same. It hit here.

"Oh my God Malfoy, we MUST be in another dimension, we could be the only ones or we could be two out of millions. We have to be extremely careful." She backed away from the wall holding pickled toads and newt eyes and turned to Malfoy.

"Agreed?" she asked. Malfoy glared at her.

"I don't need you to protect me, Granger." And without another word, he strode out of the Potion's classroom.

-

All of the teachers sat around a large table in the Potions Classroom. They were having a meeting about the "missing" students.

"Severus, do you have _any _idea of what potion their mis-added ingredients could have created?" Dumbledore asked, resting his chin on his entwined hands.

Snape paused to think. He truthfully had no idea of what potion it could have made. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I have absolutely no idea."

Dumbledore nodded. "Filch, search this classroom for any evidence of where they might have gone, McGonagall, Professor Sprout, question the last students to have spoken to them. As for the rest of you, notify all the houses that Potions class is cancelled for the rest of the day, and possibly further on. You are dismissed."

-

Hermione wandered the deserted halls of her school, searching for Draco. As much as she hated to admit it, they needed each other to figure this place out.

As she rounded a corner, she came face to face with an angry Professor Snape. She sighed in relief, someone familiar. He could figure this out.

"Professor Snape, I can't tell you have happy I am to see you. What happened down in the dungeons? I mean, one minute we were stuck there and the next-" Hermione cut herself off. Snape hadn't even made a move to acknowledge her presence. She moved forward a step.

"Professor Snape?" She asked, leaning in a little to study his face.

What she saw made her gasp. Snape's eyes seemed to be a milky white, he wasn't focusing on anything. She moved to tap his shoulder, but her hand went right through. It burned. She pulled back instantly.

Giving him one last inquiring look, she backed away slightly and moved on down the hall.

-

Draco stepped into the empty library, his footstep echoing throughout the room. He turned a corner and started walking down through the shelves. He paused and listened intently. There was nothing. He moved towards the back.

"Hello?" He asked, walking through the stone archway leading to the private cubicles. What he saw made him freeze.

Madam Pince was lying in between too tables, on her back. One hand was reaching up towards the ceiling and she was, well, twitching slightly.

Draco didn't even attempt to get her attention. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to be a part of it.

-

Back in the normal dimension, Professor McGonagall was telling Harry and Ron about Hermione's disappearance.

"You mean she just… vanished?" Ron asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, she vanished."

Harry frowned. "Where do you think she might be? Did she go back in time or…" He stopped.

She raised her hand in front of her. "Don't worry about that, Mr. Potter. Now, in the mean time, I'd suggest you two get a head start on your Potions essay, weather you have to attend that class or not, Professor Snape still expects your assignments turned in to him as usual."

"Yes Professor." He muttered. Ron just nodded.

"Great, I'll see you in Transfiguration." McGonagall stood and climbed out of the portrait hole, leaving a very guilty Ron and an equally confused Harry.

-

Hermione climbed the steps to the library just as Draco was climbing down them. They both looked at each other.

"Have you seen anyone?" Hermione asked, looking around cautiously.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Madam Pince seems to be having some sort of seizure. You?"

Hermione's chest tightened, Snape obviously hadn't been the only one to experience the un-known "trauma."

"Yes, I saw Professor Snape, he seemed to be blind. It was really quite disturbing." She grimaced at the memory.

"Well, do you think that they can hurt us, physically I mean." Draco asked, looking down at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and looked back up to him.

"No, I don't. I tried to get Snape's attention and when I tried to touch him, my hand went right through him. Other than a little heat, I don't think we're in any danger from them." She looked around again. The fuzziness of where they were was getting to her eyes.

Draco started to nod when he froze, and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and… pain?

Hermione gasped and started to back down the stairs. She didn't trust anything here, not even Draco.

As she reached a level landing, Draco fell forward, revealing a large handprint burnt into his robes. She ran forward to muffle his fall. When she caught him, she fell into a sitting position with Draco in her lap. She turned his head to face her. His eyes were blank.

"Draco?"

**A/N:** Buah. I MUST be pure evil. Tehe, hope ya like. Read and review and I will update faster! I promise!

-Kaitlyn


	13. Lust

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

**Reviewers: **w00p for you! Keep 'em coming!

**A/N:** If anyone would like to chat with me on AIM, my current screen name is: xxMrsMalfoy. Hit me up.

**Dramione**

**By: xKtynx**

Hermione slapped Draco's face and there was no response. She shrieked in frustration and started move him off of her, she didn't want him around after what ever had gotten him…. Well, had gotten him.

As she slid him off of her, her hand brushed his right thigh, and suddenly his eyes snapped open. They were red, rimmed with silver, or maybe it was grey. Hermione didn't stay still long enough to find out, and there was a reason.

-

Harry and Ron sat in the empty potions classroom, looking around for ANY clues. Naturally they had taken it upon themselves to get Hermione back. Ron had been VERY persistent.

Ron moved over to the seat Hermione had last been seen in. He bent down and looked under the table.

"Erm, well maybe there's a trap door in here…" He paused for a moment. "I knew it! Snape must've had something to do with this! He's been a shifty character ever since our first year! Harry, you agree with me, right?" Ron's face was strained; he felt that what happened to Hermione had been his fault. "Right, Harry?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Ron, if Hermione was here, what would she say about that?" He asked, joining him at Hermione's vacant chair.

Ron frowned. "Well, she'd probably say that it's just me… And then she'd point out all the things Snape has done to help you and Dumbledore…"

Harry nodded as realization spread across Ron's face. "Exactly, so she probably wouldn't want us wasting time accusing Snape, would she?"

Ron's frown deepened. "I supposed you're right. C'mon, let's go, we're late for dinner…" And with that they stalked out of the classroom.

-

Draco, or whoever it was in there, advanced toward Hermione. She shivered and backed away. She was scared, yes, but more than anything that scared her was the unmistakable lust on his face.

"Draco?" She questioned timidly. "Is that you in there?" Even in her head, that sounded lame.

Draco was moving towards her, very seductively, like a snake moving in for it's prey.

"Draco? Can you answer me?" This was getting a little too creepy for her comfort.

Suddenly Draco's head jerked, and he fell limp to the floor. Hermione gasped and moved forward. When he showed no signs of movement, she rushed in on him and lifted his head, checking his neck for a pulse.

She let out a breath of relief when she felt his pulse.

'_Better alive then dead…'_

She stood up, leaving Draco on the floor. He had said he didn't want her help, and if he didn't want it, she wasn't going to give it.

Hermione started to walk away. She lifted her right foot to head up the stairs when something grabbed it.

She twisted her head around instantly, and she found Draco standing not two inches in front of her. She gasped.

"D-d-draco, are you ok?" She asked. Then she suddenly got a glimpse of his eyes.

He grinned. "I'm baaaaack."

-

Ron stared at his shiny golden and, surprisingly, empty plate. He had discovered that if you stared at it long enough, you go cross eyed.

Harry was chatting idly with Ginny. She seemed to be going on forever about some guy named Will. The only thing he could do to keep himself from falling asleep at the table was to nod, frown and make comforting comments every now and then.

Ron tapped his shoulder.

"You tell him." Harry muttered.

"Huh?" Ron asked, frowning. "Tell who what?"

Harry seemed to enter reality again, although very slowly.

"Oh sorry…" He lowered his voice. "Ginny is getting a little carried away with her complaining…" He muttered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Try living with her."

Ginny heard him this time, and she glared at the too. Ron grinned at Harry, and they both laughed.

-

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She seemed to be frozen. Draco, or whatever, was circling her very much like he had done their first night back.

She started to shift to the right, a little out of his way.

"Ah ah ah…" He muttered, shaking a finger at her. He seemed as if he was taking in every detail on Hermione's body, like his life depended on it.

Apparently, even though Hermione suspected the thing in Draco's body WASN'T Draco, he, or it, still had complete control over her. In this situation she had a feeling it wasn't a good thing.

"What are you going to make me do?" She asked, blinking back tears. Her eyes always watered when she was scared, but she didn't want Draco seeing her cry, weather it was him or not.

He grinned, evily. "I'm not going to MAKE you do anything…" He stopped circling her and moved in closer to her. He was right in front of her again.

He breathed up from her breasts to her cheek. He paused and slowly licked up her cheek.

Hermione shuddered again, but she wasn't sure it was from fear. He laughed softly in her ear, slowly making his way back down his original path.

"Stop it…" Hermione breathed. He obviously ignored her.

He brushed his lips past hers twice, and the third time, he captured them is rough kiss.

At first Hermione struggled against him, but in the end she gave in to the tightening in her lower abdomen.

She had no idea how to kiss, but Draco sure knew how to. He was all the lead she needed.

In the middle of their passionate "session", Draco went limp in her arms. She had a feeling that the thing that had taken Draco over was a parasite of lust.

She bent down to wake him, but she suddenly had no idea if Draco had been "conscious" while "it" had taken him over.

More questions.

-

**A/N: **Ta da! MILD smut for what is coming in the FF! Hope ya like- 3 Kaitlyn


	14. Lust Continued

**Disclaimer: **NARF! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT I UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! AT ALL! I THINK J.K ROWLING UNDERSTANDS, AND I UNDERSTAND, SO WHY DON'T YOU!

**Reviewers: **8-)  Cool face.

**Dramione**

**By: xKtynx**

Hermione paced in front of Draco frantically. What had she done? Why had she done it? She had just made out with a full out, evil ferret Deatheater! How could she? Her conscious was screaming terrible things at her, and if she hadn't wanted Draco to wake up again, she would be screaming terrible things at herself! Ugh!

She paused her pacing and stopped and looked down at Draco. She had no idea how she was attracted to him, even if it WASN'T him. Whatever it was, it was probably more evil than Draco ever thought about being. She sighed.

Turning to leave Draco lying on the steps, she heard a scratching, like a knife being dragged down a chalkboard, only worse. The sound was uncomfortably close, and she didn't see any chalkboards.

Maybe she was overreacting, but she didn't care. She bent down to Draco and started to shake him awake. Any other time she would have left them there, but right now she had some questions for him, and she wanted answers. He huffed and groaned at her, but in the end she had him on his feet.

As the scratching noise got closer she started to drag him up the stairs with one arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Draco…" She grunted. Apparently he wasn't going to make this easy for her. She rolled her eyes. He groaned at her.

They reached the top landing and Hermione started to drag him along the way to the Gryffindor common room. She turned the corner and the scratching was much louder.

'_Great…'_

She looked over her shoulder, back at the only staircase on this level. It was moving. Her chest tightened, this was, in all ways, not good.

If Draco was fully conscious they could be running. Good idea. She started to shake Draco, poke, prod him, anything to get him awake, but he was out cold.

"Ergh!"

She reached inside her robes and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Draco.

"Enervate!" she shouted. For a second he was motionless, but Hermione thanked all the Gods above when he started to sit up.

Wasting no time, she spoke.

"Draco, we've got to get moving, something is after us!"

He grunted. "Are you sure?"

She started to walk fast. "Almost."

-

Ron and Harry entered the Potions classroom cautiously. Everyone had heard about Draco and Hermione's disappearance, and rumor was that anyone to sit in Hermione or Draco's seat would vanish completely.

Harry and Ron sat in their normal seats, leaving Hermione's chair vacant. Snape had yet to arrive in the classroom and the chattering was reaching an obscene level.

The two left of the trio were silent. Their short moment of happiness was long gone.

Over at Draco's table Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sat, shooting angry glares at Harry and Ron, as if it was their entire fault. Harry and Ron shot them equally angry glares back.

Finally Professor Snape walked in, and the chattering stopped. Everyone watched him walk up to his desk expectantly, as if he would suddenly start to explain why the head students are not present.

Unfortunately he did nothing of the sort; he just walked up to the board and started to write down today's assignment. Ron snorted derisively.

"Stupid git won't even offer an explanation…" He muttered, glaring over at Pansy.

"Ron, Dumbledore probably thought it best to keep everything under wraps, trust me." Harry said, watching Snape finish on the chalkboard.

"Even if that's true Harry, he should at LEAST say something to us."

Harry sighed, Ron wasn't going to give in, so what's the point? He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

-

Draco struggled to keep up with her. His breathing was hard and she was going pretty fast.

"Where are we going?" He gasped.

Hermione clutched the stitch in her side and muttered, "To the Gryffindor common room."

Draco furrowed his brows. "But I'm Slytherin…" He said.

She sighed. "Draco, look around us, does it look like anyone will care?"

He shut up after that.

As they hurried along the noise kept getting louder and louder.

"Can you run?" Hermione asked him.

When he nodded, she took off down the hall, and Draco trailed after her.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room, they found that the portrait was swinging on hinge. Hermione didn't give it a second glance, she just ran through it.

When they were inside, Hermione turned on the back of the portrait and shouted, "Repairo!" The broken hinge magically re-hinged itself.

After putting a locking curse on the portrait she turned to Draco and pointed to the two chairs in front of the empty fireplace. He sat down and looked at her.

"What the hell is going on, Mudblood?" He snapped.

Hermione, who was about to ask him if he was alright, stopped in mid-word. She closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Well, since you were so _kind_." She stressed on the word kind, and narrowed her eyes.

He did something that sounded like a mix between a snort and a laugh. "Just tell me, Granger."

As she searched for the right words to say she realized that he mustn't have been in there while the "thing" had taken him over.

"Well, something attacked you, and you fell unconscious for about two minutes. I had planned to wait for you to come around." She paused to look up at him, to see if he was buying it.

Unfortunately he looked as if he believed what she was saying as much as she could down two barrels of Fire Whiskey.

She mentally kicked herself before she continued.

"Um… and well… You can imagine how scared I must have been when I heard that terrible scratching noise, so I woke you up early. And now, well, we're here…"

She winced and looked away. He _so _wasn't buying it.

He stared at her. "And that's it? I'm sure I totally believe you, Granger. I mean, when you first woke me up, you seemed pretty frantic. Are you _sure_ there isn't anything else you want to tell me?"

Hermione blanked her face and turned back to him. "Positive, Malfoy." She managed to keep eye contact. Brownie point for me.

-

**A/N:** Narf head. I've decided to make Hermione a TAD bit tougher. I got the inspiration from a series of books I'm reading. They're called: The Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Novels. They're really good. The first one is called Guilty Pleasures.


End file.
